Aftermath
by Moondapple-or-Moonpelt
Summary: Basically what happens after Everlost. I HAVE NOT READ EVERWILD. If I read it, I will say! Mainly MikeyxAllie, but maybe a sprinkle of NickxMary.
1. Chapter 1

**I love the pairing MikeyxAllie in Everlost, and I don't know why no one really writes about it… first Everlost fic enjoy! I haven't read Everwild, so this is right after Everlost ends. If Mary is in this, it will b a little later but I will have some NickxMary. Sorry if I do some grammar/Everlost stuff wrong!**

**Nick's POV**

I paced through the trees, literally, not wanting to be sucked down to the earth.

"Pleeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaase?" I looked up. I scrambled to a tree, quickly finding that either someone had died from falling here, or the tree had died, and hid in the branches, praying that whoever had spoken would be to busy talking to their companion to notice me.

"Mikey, we've gone over this before. You can't still torture people because you said you were going to quit being a monster and get where you're going!" Allie came into view, Mikey trailing behind. He flinched when she said 'get where you're going.' It had been, what, a week, since Mary and I had split.

_Mary, Mary, Mary, Mary…_

"But I don't look like one any more. I even call my self Mikey now. I still have sixty years, and we agreed on _half_-decent. What else is there to do for fun around here?" I rolled my eyes. Allie had some work to do, and she herself seemed to be thinking the same thing.

"Don't judge a book by it's cover," was all she said as she wandered away, Mikey in tow.

"Ha!" We all looked around, and I climbed down from the tree. Mikey nodded to me, and Allie waved, as if a boy who had died in a car crash with you climbed out of random trees everyday.

"Was that you, Nick?" Allie looked around. I shook my head, confused.

"Confuse _me_ with _Hershey_?" Vari. I frowned at the memory of the nick-name he had given me. As he strode into the clearing, I noticed an odd smell about him. I remembered it from the _Sulfur Queen_. Sulfur, of course. Mikey stiffened. "You." He pointed at Mikey. "You look familiar…" He rubbed his chin. "No matter." He snapped his fingers, and a crew appeared behind him. With the flick of Vari's wrist, chains were brought out. "Thank you for showing us that lovely, dead tree, Hershey." He smirked. "Chime 'em!" Mikey scowled.

They grabbed me first, surrounding Allie and Mikey. Why didn't he just claw them? I saw Allie shake her head at him from the corner of my eye. She must like him very much to be nurturing his humanity even in times of danger.

They hung my by my ankles in a branch of the tree. When they grabbed Allie, the former McGill's eyes glinted with anger. She shook her head again.

"You're the real McGill. Aren't you?" We all turned in the direction of Vari's voice. "You don't look very intimidating to me."

"_Were_ the McGill," Allie whispered gently. Mikey raised his chin, but I could see a familiar coldness in his eyes.

"But," Vari continued, "I can believe it. You look just as pitiful and ugly." He ended the last part with an evil smile. Allie's upside down (right side up for me) face slowly morphed. She nodded to Mikey.

**PS: Vari knows about chiming because he was there when nick went to mary and pinhead could have told him. How was it? I know no one reads this anymore but…..**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thx for the review, **ravenGirl2468**!**

**Mikey's POV**

In that instant, I let go. I released it. I reformed. I saw everything through a film of red. I jumped at the little boy. His smirk turned into a terrified scream, and I laughed, satisfied. He was blinded by fear and didn't realize I couldn't really hurt or kill him. His goons ran without untying Allie or Nick, which further frustrated me. I was barely in control. I shoved the boy teasingly.

"_Don't _insult me." I growled, picking him up and hold him at eye level. He gulped and nodded.

"Y-yes sir, I w-won't." I lowered him, but didn't let go. I walked over to Nick and Allie. I snipped Allie's chain first. Nick patted me on the back, laughing nervously.

"Thanks…" He said. Allie looked at me, then the little boy.

"What are you going to do with Vari?" I took the left over chains from his little ambush (I scowled) and wrapped him up. After I hung him from the tree, I squinted my eyes and turned back into Mickey. Allie smiled at me.

"Don't go all evil on me." I kicked 'Vari' in the stomach and grinned evilly.

"Hey!" She slapped me on the back of the head and I laughed at the fact that she had to reach up a little.

"That wasn't necessarily evil…" Nick pointed out, laughing at us.

"Not helping!"

**Mary's POV**

"Miss Mary?" I looked up and sighed. I had been sitting next to the 'Wishing Fountain' and watching the new children who were playing nearby.

"Yes? Did you find something?" I asked hopefully. Speedo shrugged, embarrassed.

"Kind of…" He looked behind him and a few Afterlights walked in carrying something wrapped in chains. "I guess it would be some_one_." He must have been nervous about correcting me. I smiled, a little confused.

"Where? Who?" I was never one for questions. The body in chains began to grunt.

"Miss Mary?" It struggled.

"Vari!" I ran over to him and unwrapped the chains around him until only his legs were covered. "I've been so-"

"Why did I even bother to please you! You _left_ me!" I was shocked. The children all gasped.

"But it was not in vain, Vari! I-" He turned away, but his legs hadn't been unwrapped. He fell into the fountain. When he emerged again, he held a coin.

"No!" I held out a hand. "Y-you'll-" He smiled strangely at me. Just a minute ago he had been angry...

"Warm." He whispered. In a flash, he was gone. I turned to the other children, a warning already on my lips. Even Speedo was interested.

"Stop!" I couldn't watch. One after one, they vanished into the fountain. How _could_ they. They love me! What could be better than this? I was actually curious. I shook off my inner troubles for the time being. I, Mary Hightower, was going to set foot into the world off of the tower.

**Ill do longer chapters next time! I thought of this just now!t**


	3. Chapter 3

**I've decided I will update twice or so a week AT MOST for anyone who reads this…**

**?'s POV**

I sighed softly as I settled on the tree stump. It was the first dead spot I had found in absolutely ages. It was oak, I decided. It was wide enough for me to curl up on and still have an inch or two of room, but it was to be expected as I had died thin. Unfortunately, I had also died barefoot and cold, I thought, looking at my small, pale toes. I watched as a small bird flapped by, unaware of the inhabitant of Everlost. I envied its wings, its freedom. Freedom is power. Speaking of power, I lifted my silver mirror, studying its intricate, swirling designs for the 5764th time, but who was counting? I laughed quietly to myself. I guess I was. I stretched out of reflex. It was time for my memory exercises. I flipped the hand mirror around so that the sharp handle was facing down, like a writing utensil, and thought for a moment before I began to make sure I remembered my name.

_Malinda_, I carved into the wood. I did it a few times until I was satisfied. That was how I always did things. I rested, remembered, and ran.

I flipped the mirror again as I sat up so I could see myself. It was one of the only possessions that had come with me, besides a small coin. I spread my hair around my shoulders and pressed the smallest wrinkles out of my gown as I always had done before looking into a mirror when I was living. I cleared my throat.

"_Mirror_," I whispered eerily, "_It_ _is I, Malinda. Athramandos Cantas. Athramandos Cantas_." I heard a sound almost like a shallow breath, and the surface of the mirror rippled like a puddle in response to my silent chant. The glass that had once moved like water turned to resemble ice, shattering with audible crunches. I closed my eyes and lifted my chin up. This was it. The flow of power coming from the mirror hit me like a brick wall at first, but gave (pulled back to catch it, like with a ball) and it turned into soft waves of energy. Soon, I began to feel the familiar sucking coming from the portal in my hands…

"Oh, yes…" I whispered.

**Allie's POV**

_Crack._

"Did you hear that?" I inquired, glancing at Mikey on my left and Nick on my right. Nick gave me a strange look but Mikey stopped, forcing us to slow and turn around. "Well?" I cocked my head impatiently after a few seconds.

We were still in some kind of forest, oak by the looks of it. A few leaves rustled a few feet away.

_Crack. Crunch._

This was really starting to unnerve me, even more by the fact that Mikey was just as confused. Nick appeared to feeling the same way. Simultaneously, we all started walking in the direction of the sound, almost in a trance. I could tell we were all struggling to be in control of our steps, but Mikey had it easier since he resisted the gravity of death all the time.

"Oh, yes…" There was a girl sitting on the stump of an oak tree up ahead.

She had long, dark, wavy hair that fell just above her waist. She wore a long, old-looking, long-sleeved, blue gown that reached her ankles. She was barefoot. Her face was pale and emotionless, besides the slightest hint of pleasure, I noted, as I took a step further. Her thin, pale lips were in a tight line that curved slightly upwards. Her eyes were closed, but she opened them slightly and I saw that they were a large, and shade lighter than her dress, ice-blue. She was very pale, and seemed to be medium height. It was obvious that she wasn't alive because she stare right at us from above a silver mirror that was intricately carved with swirls. Her face was clear of any freckles, and she had a thin, slightly curved figure.

The mirror she held in her hand was what had been making the sounds. As it shattered, it started emanating a light the color of the strange girl's eyes. As the glass flew off of it, the glow got deeper and a vortex lay in the mirror and it was rapidly pulling things into it, including most of the grass and leaves in the area.

"Who are you?" She said. When she spoke her soft voice reminded me of wind chimes. All of a sudden, I noticed something carved on the tree trunk. _Malinda. _I shivered a little. "You should go." This time, it was more of a growl, and her voice was almost alluring. I already disliked her. I took a deep breath.

"No." She frowned, all hints of pleasure vanished from her face. "What is your name?" I hesitated as she looked down, frowning.

"Malinda." I nodded, glancing at the carvings. Suddenly, I heard a whimper.

"Mikey!"

_**Important Info**_**:**

**My OC, Malinda – large ice-blue eyes, long wavy dark hair that almost reaches her waist, a gown that's a shade off of her eye color with long sleeves that reaches her ankles, no shoes, pale skin, medium height, soft voice that reminds people of wind chimes, thin pale pink lips, clear face (no freckles) , thin slightly curved figure, and a face seems emotionless most of the time. magic? :D**


End file.
